The term streaming media describes the playback of media on a playback device, where the media is stored on a server and continuously sent to the playback device over a network during playback. Typically, the playback device stores a sufficient quantity of media in a buffer at any given time during playback to prevent disruption of playback due to the playback device completing playback of all the buffered media prior to receipt of the next portion of media. Adaptive bitrate streaming, or adaptive streaming, involves detecting the present streaming conditions (e.g. the user's network bandwidth and CPU capacity) in real time and adjusting the quality of the streamed media accordingly. Typically, the source media is encoded at multiple bit rates and the playback device or client switches between streaming the different encodings depending on available resources. When a playback device commences adaptive bitrate streaming, the playback device typically starts by requesting portions of media from the lowest bitrate streams (where alternative streams are available). As the playback device downloads the requested media, the playback device can measure the available bandwidth. In the event that there is additional bandwidth available, the playback device can switch to higher bitrate streams.
In adaptive streaming systems, the source media is typically stored on a media server as a top level index file pointing to a number of alternate streams that contain the actual video and audio data. Each stream is typically stored in one or more container files. Different adaptive streaming solutions typically utilize different index and media containers. The Matroska container is a media container developed as an open standard project by the Matroska non-profit organization of Aussonne, France. The Matroska container is based upon Extensible Binary Meta Language (EBML), which is a binary derivative of the Extensible Markup Language (XML). Decoding of the Matroska container is supported by many consumer electronics (CE) devices. The DivX Plus file format developed by DivX, LLC of San Diego, California utilizes an extension of the Matroska container format, including elements that are not specified within the Matroska format. Other commonly used media container formats are the MP4 container format specified in MPEG-4 Part 14 (i.e. ISO/IEC 14496-14) and the MPEG transport stream (TS) container specified in MPEG-2 Part 1 (i.e. ISO/IEC Standard 13818-1). The MP4 container format is utilized in IIS Smooth Streaming and Flash Dynamic Streaming. The TS container is used in HTTP Adaptive Bitrate Streaming. The video in the alternate streams can be encoded pursuant to a variety of block-oriented video compression standards (or codecs) such as High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC/H.265) specified jointly by the ISO/IEC Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and the International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) of Geneva, Switzerland and H.264/MPEG-4 AVC (Advanced Video Coding) standard specified by the ITU-T.